


The One Who Came Back

by Alatary



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alatary/pseuds/Alatary
Summary: "They are never coming back, but there is someone who still could."But who is that, Rey asked herself. Luke had disbanded the Jedi and Kylo only wanted her on Snoke's side.But what about her own side, what about what she wanted?People talk of destiny, but what if you make your own. There is more than light and dark.





	1. Who's that Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you hate it when a fanfic is not what it pretended to be. I know, I do!  
> So in order to avoid that I'll give you a little idea of what to expect, without spoiling anything about the story.
> 
> !!PLEASE READ THIS!!
> 
> So first off, YES this is a Reylo story. NO, this does not read like most Reylo stories. (They don't meet in person until chapter 8)  
> I know, agony. Just hold your hormones Reylo fan's, we'll get there. And there are other ways to see each other.... ;)
> 
> Second, this story is mostly based on the thousands of Star Wars theories out there, and it's how I think episode VIII and IX might play out. So it's a theoryfic, a fanfic-theory....something!
> 
> Third, there will be no smut in this story but there are some more sensual scenes....and their might be hinted at some smut here and there.
> 
> Now that that's all cleared up, enjoy the story!! ^^

The ships were unloading and stormtroopers flooded the base, like a sea of white armor. In that sea of white, the members of the Knights of Ren stood out like a sore thumb, in their black leather robes.

Hux watched them from the high platform. The orders of the Supreme leader echoed through his head. He knew what he had to do. He knew they had to obey, so why was there still this small glimpse of fear.

"Maybe, because they are the same crazy mask-wearing freaks like their master," he thought.

Talking big step, Hux strode into the training hall of the Knights of Ren. The Knights stopped in their tracks, and turned to face him as he entered.

"Will the Monk follow me, The Supreme leader has a mission for you," Hux ordered.

One of the black figures moved forward, his long black cloak waving behind him. The others followed him closely, but Hux stopped them.

"The Supreme Leader has summoned only the Monk."

One of the knights stepped forward, closing the distance between Hux and himself. "He must be the tank," Hux thought as the man towered over him, and spoke in a metallic voice.

"If one of us goes, all of us go.""It's okay guys. I'll be fine."Hux glanced past the massive man to see the same knight from before lay a gloved hand on the man's shoulder, and move past him.

Hux followed the Knight out of the training hall, taking quick steps in order to be the one who was leading this walk.

The Knight behind him was eerily quiet, his black hood pulled down so far over his face, it almost completely covered it. Hux thought about his orders again, wondering if the rumors were true.

The audience room was now in sight, making Hux walk even faster. When he reached the giant door, he realized just how out of breath he really was. The Knight behind him however, didn't seem to even breath at all. He was just standing there, waiting for Hux to open the door.

"Helmets should be taken off when speaking to the Supreme Leader."

The metal mask turned to face him, and Hux could feel the cold stare coming through it. "I'll take it off when I'm inside."

"You will take it off now. That's an order!"

The command echoed through the hall as neither of them seemed to give in. When the Knight finally moved his hands, Hux flinched for a moment.

However, the hands went up to the mask, peeled down the hood and with a few swift swooshes, the release mechanism was activated.

A few deep breaths could be heard before the Knight lifted the helmet up, revealing half long hazelnut brown hair that barely touched her shoulders. She had a fairly light skin, with just a few freckles scattered across her face. Thin rose-colored lips, and deep eyes, laying behind long dark lashes. Hux stared at the woman before him, wondering how such beauty could ever pose as a man, and why? What else was Ren hiding within these Knights of his? Was this all just a cover for Ren's private harem or something?And why did this woman look so familiar?

She huffed at him condescending, walking past the stunned general and into the audience room. Every step felt burdensome, even breathing felt heavy. It was like this room was constructed to install fear. As she approached the hologram of the Supreme Leader, she dropped down to one knee and bowed as deep as she could. This was not the time for fear. It was a test of her bravery. She had to be brave.

"Rise, Venra."

Venra obliged and rose to her feet.

"I have a special mission for you. It seems that my apprentice is feeling the pull to the light, again," the hologram snorted disgusted by the words themselves.

Even so, a pull to the light, was an understatement. Kylo Ren aided Rey, by letting her escape the supremacy. He helped her and her friends escape, so why was the Supreme Leader not punching him for this.

He lifted a long bone-like finger, and pointed toward the woman before him. "You have seduced him to the dark once. Now is the time to do it again."

Venra swallowed a little too loud, and she felt the pressure around her throat increase. The Supreme Leader had made up his mind, and she had to obey. She bowed deeply, accepting the mission and thanking the Supreme Leader for his trust in her, with what little air was left.

He released his hold, allowing her to leave the room. Hux brought her to Kylo Ren's private quarters. Venra had put her helmet back on, but the way Hux glanced at her was still sending shivers down her spine.

She didn't want to be judged as a woman, she was a warrior. Yet, here she was on her way for a mission that required none of her fighting skills, no military knowledge. All she needed was her body, and her looks.

"Let's hope that will be enough," Venra contemplated as Hux closed the door behind her. Leaving her alone in Kylo Ren's private quarters.

His quarters didn't change one bit. Always black sleek, without any sign of life. Venra examined the clothes that were laid out for her, and snarled. As if she didn't feel objectived enough. Well let's hope it works.


	2. Slow hands

The sofa was soft underneath her bare skin. Venra adjusted her skirt to show a part of her leg. The door unlocked and opened with a slight swoosh.

Her breathing stocked for a moment when she saw Kylo Ren entering the room in his full armor. It seemed he hadn't noticed her presence yet, his back still turned to her as he ran a gloved hand through his raven locks.  
Venra could see the pink scare across his face in the reflection of the mirror. It looked painful, but at the same time it suited his persona. The brooding bad guy with the scar, she could see why he kept it.

"It suits you." Venra spoke in the most seductive way.

Kylo snapped his head back at her in surprise, his eyes growing wide as she got of off the sofa in one smooth motion.

The splits in her long Bordeaux skirt showed him glimpses of her bare legs with every step. Her corset showed off her toned stomach, and pressed up her breasts, making them bounce with each movement. 

Kylo let his eyes observe the curves of her body a bit longer, till his gaze met hers. All of her could have fooled him in believing she was someone else. Someone he had longed for, for years. He wanted to believe Venra was her, but those green eyes betrayed her. 

They were not the eyes of the scavenger. They were not the eyes of Rey.

The moment that name came to his mind, Venra's eyes became stronger, and she furrowed her brows. He might as well have called her Rey, because there was no denying his intentions now. 

"I always thought you were a man with refined taste, Kylo." 

Her hands glided from the swell of her breasts past her stomach, and settled on her hips. Her nails ticking on the silver waistband of her skirt. Kylo did indeed enjoy the slave-like outfit. It was just that he preferred it on a different woman.

Kylo swallowed hard, "Why are you here Venra?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on your latest victory." Her hands were on his chest as she closed the space between them. He snuffed a bit condensing, there was no victory to congratulate.

Kylo scanned her eyes for answers, since her mind wasn't given any. "Get dressed, and get back to your room. I don't want you here."

Insulted and irritated Venra pushed herself away from him. "Oh I see, you'd rather have a filthy scavenger in your arms!"

There was another insult that followed, but Kylo's force hold around her throat kept Venra quiet. Second time in one day, that was a new record. 

At least she didn't have to fear Kylo, right? His eyes were dark as his hand replaced the force hold, but he didn't put any pressure. He stroke his thumb along her jawline while he searched her eyes. Pupils dialed when he found what he was looking for, and it scared Venra. 

For a moment she was just as scared of him as she was of the Supreme Leader.

Kylo's lips pressed against hers forcefully, giving her no time to think about what the hell was going on. He parted her lips with his tongue, giving himself full excess to her mouth. His hand glided down her back, pressing her body against his. 

Just when Venra started kissing him back, the ground shifted under their feet and a loud crash could be heard.

The ship was under attack.


	3. The Girl in the Mirror

Kylo and Venra stared at each other for a moment, contemplating what to do.

"You stay here, don't let anyone in." Kylo commanded.

"What? I am a knight, and we're under attack. You need me out there!"

"Not dressed like that. Now stay or I'll lock you in!"

With that he was out of the door, and into the battle. Venra quickly got her weapons to ran after him, only to be stopped by the door. "Locked, well that's just great."

**

The ship lay under attack by the resistance. In one of the hangars Poe's shuttle shot the TIE fighters, giving Rey and her team a clear entrance.

"Fin! Take the lead, and go to the cells. Rescue as many people as possible."

Before she could leave, he grabbed her hand,"Wait, where are you going?"

"I have some unfinished business, NOW GO!"

With that the resistance fighters ran towards the cells, to free their comrades. Rey however ran in the opposite direction, avoiding any tormtrooper that crossed her path. The halls got more quiet as she dubble-checked her holopad to make sure she was at the right door.

**

Suddenly, a blaster blew a hole in the door. Venra quickly took shelter behind the sofa. Door parts were scattered throughout the room and slow footsteps came closer. She clutched her lightsaber even tighter in her hand, ready to strike. 

With a few deep breaths, she jumped over the sofa, taking Rey by surprise. Both women activated their lightsabers at the same time. Venra was ready to fight, but something in Rey's eyes stopped her.   
The girl looked quizzical, and confused. Her eyes darted over Venra's form before settling on her eyes.

"It's like I'm looking in a mirror," Rey thought while her eyes scanned the woman in front of her. "A mirror of an alternate universe." 

She forgot her mission to capture Kylo Ren, for a moment she even forgot why she was here. The sounds of the battle outside seemed to disappear, and all that matters was right in front of her. Her head filled with so many questions, it was making her dizzy.

Why did this woman look like her? Why was she in Kylo Ren's private quarters? And why dressed like that?

Venra's tumb moved over the handle of the lightsaber as her green orbs blackened, "You should have stayed on Jakku, little Rey."

With one press of a button the second Kyber crystal was activated, and her lightsaber illuminated Venra in red and purple light. 

Rey had seen dual-lightsabers before, heck she even had one hanging on her belt. One with a Kyber crystal as green as the woman's eyes, but she had never seen a lightsaber with two Kyber crystals. And for this fight she had chosen to fight with Luke's old lightsaber for one reason. Revenge!

"Oh, I'll give you revenge," the woman sneered, launching at Rey. 

Lightsabers clashed against each other as the women tested the strength of their opponent. This was not the battle Rey had prepared herself for. With Kylo Ren she knew what to expect, she had a mission, and she was prepared to kill him if she failed. But should she kill this woman? She was part of the First Order, or was she?

"Why are you holding back, Rey? Are you afraid to hurt me?"

"Tell me where Kylo Ren is, and I will not hurt you."

"And then what? You think that he'll just follow you back to the light, like a obedient puppy?"

Rey helt her tongue. What did she think that would happen? She couldn't see Kylo Ren as a part of the light side, but she still wanted him to be on her side. Or was that what Luke wanted?

Their lightsabers crossed again. Venra's face was mere inches away from Rey. She could feel the hatred radiation of off this woman. Tugging at her senses, forcing her to give in to these feelings of darkness.

"On the dark side he can have women like me. What do you offer him on the light side? A live without attachment or possession, pathetic."

Anger and jealousy mixed inside of Rey. She could feel it swallow all of her conscious and reason, with every word that came out of her opponents mouth. She wanted to stop these words. To make them all disappear. To make her disappear, obliterate her entire existence.

With full force, Rey flung the woman into the air like a raggdoll, and crashed her into the ceiling. A loud bang brought Rey back to her senses as she stared at the motionless body in front of her. Her memory brought back similar events, that made her regret her actions even more. She couldn't leave her here. Not like this. 

With her eyes squinted in concentration, she lifted the woman carefully into the air. 

"Rey! There you are," a out of breath Fin stumbled through the door, making Rey almost loose her force hold on the woman. Almost.

She quickly swung the woman into Fin's arms, and collect the lightsabers as she walked to the door.

A shocked and confused Fin stared dumbfounded from Rey to the scarcely dressed woman in his arms. "Is she with the resistance?"

"For now, she's our guest."


	4. Look What You Made Me Do

"I shouldn't be here," Rey chanted to herself as she passed from one end of the cell to the other. 

She hadn't left the woman's side ever since they arrived back on the base, and she was starting to see how creepy this must seem. Kylo Ren had watched her when she was unconscious on Star Killer Base. He had called her his guest, even though she was anything but.

She looked at the sleeping form that lay on the bed, it was indeed just like a looking in a mirror. "Look what you made me do, I'm turning into this, this monster."

This was hopeless, she was talking to an unconscious look-a-like of herself.  
Rey let herself sink into the bed, careful not to disturb the woman. 

**

Her body felt sore all over. Venra slowly opened her eyes, and looked at a unfamiliar ceiling. It took her a minute to realize she was no longer on the First Order base, and when she turned her head she got her conformation. A beat down Rey was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring into oblivion. 

Venra propped herself up on her elbows, realizing Rey was lost in thought. They hadn't restrained her to the bed, and Rey was clearly worried about her. Maybe she remembered?

"Oh you're awake. Uhm, what's your name?" Rey asked startled.

And maybe she didn't remember. "Venra. Care to explain why I'm here?"

Rey stood up, creating some distance between herself and the hostage, "You'll soon be returned to your master. When the resistance has it's imprisoned pilots back."

"I'm bait?"

"Leverage," Rey corrected, "Kylo would surely want you back."

Venra chuckled a little at the absurdity of this plan. She let her legs dangle over the edge of the bed, staring down to the ground. "He won't come, Rey."

At this, Rey snapped her head back at Venra. Did she take her for a fool? "I'm sure he will come for you, Venra. You told me yourself that you are his woman. You were in his private quarters. He had the doors locked to.."

"HE WON'T COME FOR ME, REY," Venra shouted, "If he comes it's for you, not me."

Her eyes watered up as these words had passed her lips. Venra pulled her knees up to her chest, and buried her face in her arms. 

Rey stared at the once proud woman, who now crumbled before her eyes. 

"Can I ask you something Rey," Venra said with sadness in her voice.

Rey nodded.

"What do you know about your past?"

"I know what I need to now. I was dumped on Jakku when I was a little girl. Had to fend for myself. Now I'm here, surrounded by people who won't ever leave me."

"Your parents didn't leave you. They never wanted to leave you," Venra responded.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I was there. I was a part of your life."

Rey opened her mouth, but there came no sound. Could Venra be speaking the truth? Many people had claimed to know what happened, yet no one ever said they were there. Rey wanted to probe her mind to find all the answers she had been looking for her entire life, but she couldn't just invade Venra's mind like that.

"You can look if you don't believe me. Search my mind, I won't resist." Venra offered.

A shaking hand was raised to her forhead. Venra looked into Rey's eyes, giving her permission to enter her mind. Now all she had to do was guide her in the right direction.


	5. Looking Through My Eyes

Rey's breathing was like a calming chant, that relaxed Venra's mind and body. She felt the lightest push, and knew Rey was now inside her mind.

**

Rey was suddenly standing in a field. Hearing people behind her, she turned around to see Luke. Or a younger version of Luke, talking to a girl. A young Venra, with much longer hair that was pulled back in a braid. The two seemed to be in an argument. Rey approached them cautiously, only to realize they couldn't see her.

"Master, you're holding me back. How can I understand the ways of the force if you won't even help me understand these visions?"

Master?

"Young Padawan, I will explain you all when you are ready."

Padawan?

"But I am ready!!"

A group of toddlers ran towards the duo, a young girl with brown hair in three buns leading the pack. "Vena, Vena, look what I've found," she chirped through her baby teeth. 

Rey was stunned by the little girl. That was her, a little Rey was being ignored by Venra and comforted by Luke. 

As Rey turned to Venra, she was suddenly standing on a landing platform. A man was holding her sleeping younger self, as a woman kissed her little head. The woman's tears stained her face, and her weeping was heartbreaking as the man took little Rey into the ship. 

Luke lay a hand on the woman's shoulder, "It's better this way. Now Rey will be out of harms way. Venra can't hurt her. Bigger problems are coming our way."

The woman nodded agreeingly, something was coming from the student, something dark.

A condescending huff came from behind Rey, and as she turned she faced a Venra who smirked at the distraught woman. "Like you can hide her in a giant dessert forever."

Rey's rage took over for a moment, and she charged at Venra. Only to be transported to another place again. 

But she recognized this place. She had seen this place, this night before in her visions. It was the night the Knights of Ren destroyed Luke's academy and killed all the students. 

Rey didn't want to see anymore suffering. She tried to take her hand back, but Venra grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stay in this memory. Rey felt Venra's hand shaking, and heard her swallow a lump. This was just as hard for her, as it was for Rey.

The night was filled with smoke, and the smell of death hang in the air. A creature in a mask approached Rey, making her jump. But the creature walked passed her and fell to it's knees before one of the burned out huts. 

Rey walked up to the creature as it removed it's helmet, revealing Venra's face. She was one of the Knights. But there were tears streaming down her face. She carefully brought a corpse to her chest to embrace it. Rey recognized that face. It was the woman who had kissed her goodbye.

Venra let out a heartbreaking cry through the force as she clutched the corps to her chest. Apologizing, stroking her face lovingly. As if she hoped to hear one last word, motion or see any sign of life from her.

Rey fell to her knees beside her, tears staining her eyes. She felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest.   
Suddenly a gloved hand was placed on her Venra's head. Rey followed the arm, only to be met by the mask of Kylo Ren. "We have to go Venra. The Supreme Leader is waiting for our initiation."

Venra kissed her mother's forehead, and carefully lay her down. Whipping the tears away with the back of her hand, she faced her new master. "I'm ready."

"We aren't finished yet. We still need to find your sister. What was her name again? Rey?"

Rey gasped in shock, her eyes schifting between Kylo and Venra with disbelieve.

Venra straightened her back, "My half-sister is nothing more but a fainted memory. She is no more."

With that Venra's grib on Rey's wrist loosened, and Rey was pulled out of the memory. As she opened her eyes, she saw the tearstained face of Venra, eyes that were filled with sorrow and regret. It was like her eyes were trying to apologize when her words couldn't. 

But Rey had seen too much to even begin to consider forgiveness. When she was young, she would always dream of having siblings, having a family. But not like this, she couldn't possibly be related to such a cold hearted person like Venra. 

The person who was even worse than Kylo Ren, at least he granted his father the relief of death. Venra just let her suffer in agony, always on the brink of death but never close enough to give in.

Rey stormed out of the cell, leaving a broken hearted Venra all by herself.


	6. I'm Loving Jedi Instead

The halls seemed longer, smaller. The air felt heavier. Her vision was blurred by the tears in her eyes. But the force was with her, it guided her. She felt his force imprint, it was unmistakable even in death. He was outside, probably meditating on the same rock, as always.

Rey stormed through the doors, expecting to be met with the meditating force ghost of Luke. Instead she saw a man who looked like he just lost everything. 

The old Jedi had seen so many terrible thing, lost so many loved ones. Yet he was still here, fighting another battle. Rey always figured that was just in his natural, but she never questioned the toll it took on him. She had never seen him as anything but a strong, wise man. But he now showed her something else, a man who was tired of fighting. 

"Why did you never tell me about her?"

Luke glanced over his shoulder, light shining through his watered eyes. "I didn't know. That night I heard her scream through the force. After that all there was, was silence."

Rey bit her lip. She shouldn't scream, but all this secrecy was testing her patience. "She is my sister. She's the reason I was abandoned. She's the reason I Kylo Ren hunted me down for so long." 

"She's the reason you life," a voice beside Rey answered. 

Maz walked past her to sit down beside Luke, making his blue form disappear for a moment. "Maz is right, she could have given up your location years ago, but she didn't." 

Maz gave Rey a coy smile, in a way only she could. "You remember what I told you the first time we met, don't you?" 

Rey recalled the conversation she and Maz had, after she had discovered Luke's lightsaber. They are never coming back, but there is someone who still could. 

"Venra is the one who came back?"

The little alien shrugged her shoulders,"She could be. How should I know?" 

Rey was rubbing her temples, but it didn't make her headache ago away. Why did things have to be so complicated? She ploffed down next to Maz, "So now what?"

Both her mentors stayed quiet for a while. Rey glanced over to Luke, urging him to open up. 

He cleared his throat,"Remember what the Wills taught you. First comes the day, then comes the night.."

"After the darkness shines through the light. The difference, they say, is only made by the resolving of grey, through refined Jedi sight." Rey finished. 

She knew the diary of the Wills by heart, but Rey just wanted a straight answer, not more riddles and prophecies. 

Luke nodded calmly. He was also tired of all these secrets and lies. "So, when you reach out to Venra what do you feel?"

"Pain, remorse and guilt."

"And when you reach out to Ben what do you feel?"

Rey cocked an eyebrow, what did Kylo Ren have to do with this? Despite her mistrust, she closed her eyes and searched for his force imprint. Normally, he was the one that found her through the force, tormenting her at night with dreams of her as his apprentice. 

This time however he was asleep. She could see his sleeping form laying in a gigantic bed. His bare torso lay above the black silken covers. His pale skin was covered with scares of past battles. He looked so vulnerable.

When he rolled onto his back, Rey could see the scar across his face. The scare that she gave him.

She had inflicted it in a moment of pure hatred. A moment she regrets to this day. She had been on the edge of the dark side. If the ground hadn't separated them who knows what she would have done to him.

Without realizing it, she had sat down on the bed beside him. Her fingers lingering over the scar. Beneath her fingers she felt his pain. He was hurt, he felt guilty for all the suffering he had brought to his loved ones. 

Why would he feel this? Why now?

His eyes sprang open as if he had heard her. Dark brown eyes were immediately fixated on Rey. The shocked, defence glare quickly gave way for a much softer, almost relieved glance. 

"Rey? Is that really you?"

His voice was so tender, so vulnerable. Rey couldn't bring herself to answer, what do you say to your enemy if you've just watched them sleep?

Instead she broke the connection, comming back to face Luke and Maz both staring at her.

"Pay up Skywalker, I told you two would become one."

Luke rolled his eyes, opting to open discussion with Maz about how he was not really in the state to do that. But that had to wait. First he adressed his apprentice. "Rey, you still have a mission to fulfill. You know the truth, now use it to your advantage."

Luke was right, this war was far from over, but at least now she had some leverage.


	7. The Voices Inside of My Head

As she walked back into the resistance base, Rey could hear the joyful bleeping of BB-8 coming towards her. Finn and Poe were not far behind. 

"Ah there you are Rey. We've been looking all over for you," Finn panted.

It seemed that her best friend was still not fully recovered from their fight with Kylo Ren on Starkiller base. Rey had been overjoyed when he awoke from his coma. He was her best friend, and she wouldn't know what she would do without him, but seeing him struggling like this made her wish he was still somewhere safe. Out of harms way. 

"So where is she?" Poe asked smirking.

Rey crouched down to BB-8's level as the droid beeped excitedly. He went on and on about how many resistance fighters where saved during the rescue mission, and how happy he was to see everyone again. Rey was so infested in the droids' excitement, that it took a moment for her to realize that Poe asked her a question. "Sorry, who?"

The pilot threw his arms down in defeat, "Kylo's girlfriend, who else?"

The words felt like a knife, stabbing Rey in the heart. The image of Kylo's expression was still engraved on her lens, he seemed almost happy to see her. If he comes it's for you, not me. Those were Venra's words, they almost seemed to make sense now that she had seen him like this. 

He had reached out his gloved hand to her before, maybe he didn't want to win her over to his side?

"Hey Rey, are you okay?" Finn was worried about the sudden silence of Rey. He knew there was a lot of pressure on her, but sometimes he wished he could see what see was thinking. Understand why she was so distance after his last infiltration mission?

Rey snapped out of her trance and reassured her friends with a bright smile. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm actually going to the hostage right now."

"We'll come with you Rey, we're a team remember?"

Poe's excitement was a bit off-putting. Rey cocked a eyebrow as the pilot put an arm around her and pulled her along towards the cells. 

Finn and BB-8 followed close behind. All the questions were running through Rey's mind at lightning speed. A thousand voices were talking to her, telling her what to do. She closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind of all these confusing thoughts and feelings. As she stepped through the door of Venra's cell, all went quiet. Like a invisible shield kept all the voices out.

Rey opened her eyes, observing the meditating woman in front of her. Both Finn and Poe curiously took a few steps closer towards Venra.

Like a lightning bolt, Venra's eye shot open when the two men were too close for comfort. Both scuffled back behind Rey for protection.

A satisfied smile played on Venra's lips for a mere second, but long enough for Rey to notice. "These are my friends Finn and Poe Dameron. I would appreciate it if you didn't scare them like that, sister."

The smile disappeared, being replaced by a brooding anger in Venra at the mere sound of that word. Both Finn and Poe nearly fainted of shock,"WHAT!!"

"REY THERE IS NO WAY, NO. IT'S A TRAP, A TRAP!!" Finn yelled, nearly losing his mind. 

"Well, I do see the similarities," Poe added, comparing the two women. 

"NO! Rey is pure, not like this...this monster!"

"And who are you to judge, FN-2187," Venra commented, calmly rising to her feet. 

Finn sized himself up with every step he took towards Venra. He was just inches away from her when he hissed, "Don't pretend to know me, lady. I was never anything like you."

Somehow, this still didn't go as bad as Rey had expected. At least nobody got hurt, yet. "Enough," she shouted as she got between Finn and her sister, "I got a proposition for you Venra."

Green eyes stared down at her, condescending. If Venra hadn't been so tall, this power struggle would have been a lot easier. 

Venra's gaze was piercing. "You want me to join you on the light side. You want me to leave the dark side forever."

Rey was sick and tired of this talk of sides, and choices. "There is no light side, no dark side. There is only the force."

A moment of silence fell like a warm blanket over the room. These words sounded so comforting coming from Rey. She stood there with such confidence, such strength and yet so gentle. 

Venra's anger seemed to melt away and her walls crumbled as she saw the woman her little sister had become. A moment of regret and longing to a time when all was good with the world filled her mind. Deep down she knew there was no going back to such a time after everything that's happened, but still she had lost everything and here was Rey offering her a new hope. The least she could do was take it, "I'll help you."

"We don't need your help," Finn spat.

Poe quietly urged his friend to take a little more distance from this highly dangerous, force sensitive time bomb named Venra. But Finn refused to step away.

Venra didn't move away either, "Listen, if you want Kylo Ren on your side, you're going to need my help. Weather you like it or not."

Finn snapped a warning look at Rey as all the pieces fell together in his mind. 

"You should brief your friends better, Rey. We can't all see your thoughts through the force." Venra rolled her eyes as she made her way to the door. 

Poe quickly blocked her path, looking at Rey for conformation on what to do next.

"Poe, BB-8, please escort Venra to my room. She can change there into something more suitable. We leave in two hours."

Poe and BB-8 each guarded a side as the trio left the cell.

For a moment Finn and Rey watched their friends leave, before Finn turned his attention back on Rey, "Do you trust her? What if she force-kills Poe?"

"She won't, she thinks he's cute."

"Cute? How do you?!...oh you can read her mind?"

"Yeah, well sort off. I see glimpses, ever since she showed me," her lip shivered as tears welled up in her eyes, "my past."

A comforting hand lay on her shoulder as Finn assured her she would never be alone again.

"Come on Finn, we have a mission," Rey's eyes were burning with a fire Finn hadn't seen in a long time. This was the positive, strong willed Rey he knew and loved.


	8. Darkest Dreams

"All systems are on, preparing for light speed," Poe instructed his co-pilot.

Rey flipped some switches, preparing the ship and its crew for the trip. The Millennium Falcon may be an old ship, but it was still one of the fastest in the galaxy. And easy to control with a small crew. 

In the back seat, Finn's eyes were fixated on Venra, who paid no attention to his death stare. She was to busy chatting with BB-8 who seemed to take a liking to her.

"Traitor," Finn grumbled.

Like a warning shot, her gaze immediately found his. "What is your problem?"

Finn narrowed his eyes, "You're, not the first to switch sides, let's just say..."

"Rey!" a distressed Poe yelled from the cockpit. 

Rey was curled up on the ground, clenching her hands to her chest, shivering like a leaf. The pain was gushing through her veins, like fire. Her ears were ringing. She couldn't hear Finn and Venra ask her what was going on, couldn't see them by her side. All she could see was him.

"Rey? Go away!" He shouted at her.

Rey could see the tears in his black eyes, felt his arms around her. He was cold, so cold. 

"Please go, Rey, I can't.."

"Yes, you can. I'll help you!"

"No, please go protect the resistance. I'll hold him off as long as I can. Forget about me."

Two warm hands wrapped around her shoulders, bringing her back to the Falcon. "Finn," Rey began, trying to find the words to thank him for shaking her out of this nightmare. 

It happened so many times during the night, but this was different. This time she felt Kylo's pain. "We must save him. Now!"

"Calm down Rey, let's not act too fast." Poe knelt down beside her.

"You're one to talk, you're always the first to rush into battle." Rey snapped back with more anger than she intended. 

"And because of that many of my friends are dead! I learned my lesson." 

He rose up to his feet and looked everyone in the eye as he ordered, "We are not changing the plan. I land us where we're undetected. We strike at night."

Poe went back to the cockpit, closely followed by Fin after he sat Rey down on the couch. Venra stayed at the edge of the room, not daring to come closer to her. Something wasn't right, there was darkness in Rey like her normal light was blackened out by the night itself.

**

With a slight hiss the platform door opened. Cautiously, Rey stepped out, dressed in a black robe. As quietly as possible she closed the door using the force. Careful not to wake any of her friends.

She had to do this on her own.

As she approached the First Order base she searched the force for a sign, any sign of Kylo Ren. But he wasn't anywhere to be found. Strange, she could have sworn she felt him close by earlier. 

Determined to get to the bottom of this, Rey climbed the building in search of an entrance. After climbing several stories something caught her eye. A man was lying on the floor, his bare arms and legs covered by burns. His ebony hair sprawled across his face and a drop of blood dripping from his lips. 

Without thinking twice, Rey leaped herself through the window, unfazed by the broken glass, her eyes only fixated on the man before her.

"Ben," she stammered his name as she knelt down beside him, bringing his head up to his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Tears rolled down her face as she feared, she was too late. She had broken her promise to Leia, Luke and Han had died to save him and it has all been for nothing. She was too...

"Rey?"

**

With a shock Venra woke up from her sleep, panicking when she couldn't place where she was for a moment. Her surroundings seemed to fade as her eyes landed on a man standing in the middle of the room. The outside light, shining dimly, was the only thing giving away his transparency.

"Master Luke?"

"Young Padawan, you have finally let the force flow through you again."

"Master, I'm not worthy of being a Padawan. Rey is your..." Venra scanned around expecting her sister to be close to her as she was when Venra fell asleep, "Where is Rey?"

Luke walked towards the distressed woman, his voice low and calm. "Venra, listen to me. All is as it's meant to be, remember that. You've made a vow, now is time to fulfill it."

"I don't understand. I made that vow to Ben Solo when he became Kylo Ren. I vowed to the dark."

"You vowed to a force, a force that knows no dark or light. But it can only be resolved by grey." His force ghost dissolved into the growing light outside. 

Searchlights.

A moment of realization hit her awake like a slap in the face, "Finn, Poe, BB-8, wake up we have to go. NOW!"

The man stumbled up as the droid was the first to discover their missing member. BB-8's frantic Beebs made Poe's eyes grow with fear. "Oh no, Rey!"


	9. Kiss And Let Fly

A halo surrounded the woman that held him. If this was death's sweet embrace he would have given into the angel of death many years ago. But the warmth radiation of off this woman felt so real, her touch felt so real. "Rey?"

A slender hand gently stroke his hair as she spoke softly, "I'm here. I'm really here."

His hand reached out to touch her tearstained cheek, "You have to leave he will kill you."

"Who?"

"Snoke"

Her eyes shifted in disbelieve, "That's impossible, we, you killed him. I saw his severed body"

"I merely weakened his body, but I don't think he can die." He tried to sit up straight, but a stinging pain in his ribs kept him floored.

"What do you mean?"

Another shot of pain ran through his body as he grunted, "He is one of the first Jedi, he has lived longer than anything in the galaxy."

"And knowing that you still thought you could kill him." 

She was right. He knew he couldn't win, but Rey had charged at the Supreme Leader so bravely. All he could think of in that moment was protecting her. "I didn't think it through, okay."

Rey lets go of his head, letting it rest on her thighs. Slowly but surely he got up. Steading himself to the wall. "And why did you come here, you must have felt I was a lost cause."

Her gaze dropped to the floor, knowing he was right. A moment of silence passed before she answered, "I didn't think it through."

A smile graced his lips as he saw the irony of it all, "Guess we're two sides of the same coin."

**

Outside the base, the three rebels quietly snuck onto the terrain. 

"Can't you sense where she is?" Finn whispered to Venra, scanning the area to make sure it was clear before they moved a bit closer.

Venra followed him hot on his heels, not even speaking before they were at there second hiding place. "Not that specific. It's the force, not a tracker."

"Can you sense Kylo Ren?" Poe whispered behind her, BB-8 by his side.

Venra furrowed her brow as she reached out one more time, "That's the weird part, it's like I'm seeing double."

Finn halted the team, as some stormtroopers walked by. 

When the cost was clear he glanced over his shoulder, "Is there a clone of Ben Solo?"

"An evil twin?" Poe added.

"A Kylo Ren droid?"

"What? No, I don't know how to explain it. It's weird." Venra exclaimed a little too loud, immediately getting shushed by both men.

"That basically sums up the force." Finn hissed as he covered her mouth. 

Poe peaked around the corner one last time before giving his instructions. "Let's focus on the mission guys. We get in, get Rey and get the hell out."

"Venra and I will find Rey, you cover us." Finn offered, resulting in a low growl coming from Venra who's mouth he had still covered. He quickly pulled his hand back and shut her an apologetic smile. 

She merely glared at him entering the base without another word.

**

Kylo was barely standing, leaning on Rey for support. "You have to go, Rey, if he senses you here he will kill you."

"I'm not leaving without you. I promised your mother I would bring you back, and I intend to keep that promise."

That damn determination of hers, he loved and loathed it at the same time. "It's too late for me. There's no light left."

"And stop that nonsense about light and dark. They're the same thing, the same power, the same source, it's all the force." Her eyes were filled with a fire of hope he hadn't seen in a long time.

For a moment the two just stared at each other.

Then, a knock came at the door. General Hux's irritated voice echoed throughout the room as he knocked a second time. "Ren, the Supreme Leader has ordered me to fetch you at once."

Kylo looked into Rey's eyes who were pleading him not to go. She was urging him to the broken window, without saying a word. He could go with her, all he had to do was jump. He could run away with his angel of light, but what would that solve. The Supreme Leader would hunt them forever, the war would still go on. No, running was not the answer.

With his hand he cupped Rey's cheek. They both knew what was about to happen, both felt what the other was feeling. 

Kylo closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. All the passion and love he held for this woman for such a long time poured into the kiss. Their thoughts intertwined, dreams, hopes, and fears all layed bare. He could hear her speak his name, echoing it through his mind like a sirens call. And with that, he pushed her shoulders away. 

He sent his angel of light flying, out of the window.


	10. Eye of the Jedi

He sent her flying out the window. Rey could see the thought before he acted, she knew why he did it, but that didn't make it any less of a betrayal of her trust.

She focused, she was one with the forces and the force is with her. She had to break her fall.

**

A loud thud behind him, nearly made Poe jump out of his hiding spot. BB-8 had already taken shelter behind him as Poe turned to see the pile of boxes scattered throughout the platform.

Had the First Order already discovered him? He quickly glanced up expecting to see some stormtroopers, but nothing. Strange.

BB-8 suddenly raced towards the fallen boxes and began moving them with his metallic arms. More like throwing them.

"Buddy, what are you doing? Come back..." Poe tried to get the little droid back, but as he got closer he saw Rey lying amidst the pile. Without a second thought, he helped her out of the pile. "Rey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you guys doing here?"

BB-8 explained there mission to her.

"Really, to what do I owe such good friends. So where is Finn?"

BB-8 pointed to the base.

"Finn and Venra have gone in to save you," Poe added.

**

Finn and Venra had slipped into some stormtrooper armor the blend into the scene. "Never thought I would be back in this armor."

"Just be happy it isn't black. That's twice as hot as these metal cases," Venra joked back.

As they turned the corner, the two came face to face with Kylo Ren and Hux. There was no turning back, Kylo spotted them immediately. "You, what are you two doing here?"

His voice sounded venomous as he walked up to Venra. Finn glanced over, urging her to say something. Anything. But the stormtrooper beside him didn't move, she didn't even seem to breathe. Fear had paralyzed her.

"Sorry sir, we must have taken a wrong turn. It won't happen again." Finn quickly cuts in before Kylo could speak up again.

Finn let the two generals pass before he shook Venra out of it. "Comm'n, no time to space out over pretty boy, we've got to save Rey."

She turned to him, still visibly shaking, "He could sense it. There was so much anger. I think he knew who I was."

"Of course not, he can never recognize you in this armor. Now, let's focus."

**

Rey and Poe kept a lookout as BB-8 drilled a small hole in one of the walls.

"We have to find them before the First Order does?" Rey whispered.

"Tell me something I don't know. BB-8 can you find them on any of the surveillance?"

The droid scanned through each and every camera as he hacked the security until finally beeping erratically. His eye lens showed Poe and Rey the footage of Kylo intimidating the two stormtroopers.

"What a jerk, no wonder Finn left first chance he got," Poe noted.

Rey took a closer look, noting the odd behavior of the stormtroopers. "That is Finn and Venra. They're heading to the audience room!"

"Well let's go, there's no time to lose." Poe picked up his pace. Only to be launched back by Rey when she grabbed his arm. "Not so fast, we have to watch out for Snoke if we go that way."

"Snoke? I thought he was death?"

"Not according to Ben."

"You mean Kylo Ren," Poe corrected, "when did you speak to him?"

Nervously twisting a strand of hair between her fingers, Rey whispered almost inaudible. "Right before I was pushed out of a window."

"Okay, that's it! I'll blast that asshole myself!" With a flick of his thumb, Poe disabled the safety from his blaster. He was fed up, with this overgrown, spoiled brat with anger issues, hurting his friends.

Still the pleading look in Rey's eyes helt him back as she begged. "No, no he did it to save me. He is almost on our side Poe, I just know it."

"What do you women see in him? Is it the hair? Or the scar. It's the scar, right?"

A blush crept up her cheeks as she looked away, "I don't know what your talking about."

**

The tension radiated of the stormstrooper behind him was making Fin even more uncomfortable. He peered over his shoulder. "Hey, you okay? You seemed pretty shaken up by Kylo Ren. Not what I expected for someone who's his lover."

"I'm not his lover. I never was," Venra answered with a voice full of sorrow and regret. Finn faced her, taking off his helmet as he searched for the right words to say.

Following his example, Venra quietly recalled her biggest regret. "I was obsessed with the Skywalker hero I thought he was. Gave it all up for a facade. All because I thought he could make me somebody."

"You are somebody to me."

Both turned to find Rey and Poe standing behind them in the blinding ligt. A relieved sigh escaped Venra.

_First comes the day._

She opened her arms to embrace Rey, only to be beaten to it by Finn. Looking on, smiling, as the three friends reunited in a group hug, Venra suddenly noticed something. For a split second the image of Rey was replaced by something darker, something eerily similar to Kylo Ren.

_Then comes the night._

Without saying a word Venra's smile fell into tight pressed line, shielding the initial jealousy.

_After the darkness shines through the light._

It turned eventual into fear when she realized what had happened.

_The difference, they say,_

Or rather what was bound to happen sooner or later.

_is only made by the resolving of grey,_

After all, they are two sides of the same coin. Two extremes of the same power.

_Through refined Jedi sight._

They are the same.

Okay, let's get out of here," Poe cheered, Finn close behind him.

Rey, however, stood her ground. Determined as she is, she refused to leave so easily. "No, we are so close to returning Ben. We can't leave without him."

Poe threw his arms up in frustration, "You can't be serious, Rey. Forget him!"

Finn turned to Venra, shaking her out of her absentminded state. "Talk some sense into your sister. She about to make your mistake."

The discouragement of her friends lead Rey with only one last resort, pleading with Venra. She would fight alone if she had to, but remembering the mess that it left her with last time, Rey rather went in with some backup. Even if that meant depending on the sister, who two days ago she didn't even knew she had. And who, if you thought about rationally, would probably turn against her first chance she got.  
But just like with Ben, Rey could feel Venra couldn't bring herself do that. "You know we have to end this now."

The same pained look appeared in her sisters eyes as when she had down her, their past. Rey just knew her instincts were right, she had to trust it. "We can bring balance."

"Follow me, I know where we can get backup."


	11. Smooth Scavenger

As soon as the doors opened Rey helt her breath for a moment. The training hall was filled with five fighters, dressed in all black and hidden away by their masks. They all turned as soon as the door opened, silent before bursting out in cheers and hugging Venra.

Rey stepped out of the shadows, confident these were her sisters friend. One of the knight asks Venra. "How did you escape the-" He didn't finish his sentence when he spotted Rey. 

Everyone froze. 

Hands glided towards the weapons.

A shield of red and purple light held them at bay. Venra shielded Rey with her lightsaber, "Guys, don't hurt her. Rey is-we have to help her."

Sniper turned his blastgun from Rey to Venra, "You treatures snake! You swore an oath to the master of the knights of Ren."

"And I stay true to that, just listen." Venra answered calmly, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Rey, we can blast them. Just say the word." Both Finn and Poe had dragged one of the blastercannons, facing the knights

"What!? No," Venra cried out. The knights readied their weapons, mere moments away from launching the attack.

Before anyone could do anything, the ground started to shake. Tiles shook loos, making everyone lose their balance. 

All except Rey, who looked like her anger was about to boil over. "STOP IT!"

The shaking stopped, but all the weapons stayed hovering in the air. 

All eyes were on Rey. As she realized she was the one who had done this, her grib on the weapons loosened, dropping them. "This, has to stop. The light, the dark, neither will ever win. Because one cannot exist without the other."

She swallowed a lump, glancing over at the masked knights on the ground. "You are all former students of Luke. You left because you didn't agree with his teachings. And I don't blame you, I don't always agree with what he says. But do you agree with what Snoke says?"

The dissatisfied glances and dissapointed shies, answered her question.

"We can stop this power struggle, together. Show them, the galaxy is not black and white. Because it is not, and neither is the force." 

Sniper stumbled to his feet, "You might be right, but we swore to only serve Kylo Ren."

"Look at her through the force. She is," Venra countered, before looking over to Rey, "they're two sides of the same coin. Together the perfect balance."

One after the other, the knights dropped to their knees, until all kneeled before Rey. The sudden humility made Rey uncomfortable, shifting her weight, unable to handle this kind of recognition. 

"So, great that we're all on the same side and all. But what are we going to do?" Poe wondered. 

Everyone looked at Rey expecting an allknowing answer. But she never even thought they would get this far, now what? Would they be able to defeat Snoke together?

"We will," Venra answered, a genuine smile gracing her lips. 

Finn's eyes shifted impatiently between the two women, "Are you guys going to share it with us, or is this a force only conversation?"

"I'll explain everything on the way." Rey assured, leading the group to their final battle. _Hold on Ben, I'm coming to safe you._


	12. Angel With a Lightsaber

How can I be so stupid? How did I not see the trap I willingly walked in? Since when did I become so blinded by power, I even thought I could take down my master? 

Spitting out the blood that filled his mouth, Kylo let these thoughts haunt his mind. Realizing, he didn't even have these kinds of thoughts a couple of years ago. Back then he would have taken this punishment without a shred of doubt.

When did he start questioning it all, when did he start seeing the light?

His vision became blurred, air seemed to leave his body completely. Kicking his feet around in a last attempt to fight back proved useless, all he could do was accept his faith and hope that Rey was safe. "Rey," a last gasp whispered as sorrow looked him right between the eyes. 

A loud crash, shook the walls before the door was blown to smithereens. A force of six heavily armed knights stormed into the room, with the trio of rebels hot on their heels. 

Rey felt horror breaking her heart when she caught sight of the motionless body lying in the middle of the room. The knights shielded their master from his attacker, who lurked in the darkness of the room, his malicious laugh echoing through the room.

"Is he alive?" Venra asked, eyes scanning the room from under her hood. 

Rey wrapped her arms around Ben's chest, a low painful grunt escaping his lips. She let out a sigh of relief when his brown eyes locked with hers. She felt complete with him here beside her but seeing his current state worried her. It was even worse than the last time she found him, "Yes, but we have to get him out of here."

Hearing the doors slam everyone realized that there's nowhere left to run. 

"He knew you were coming back for me," Kylo spit, steadily standing up with Rey's help.

Poe held out his blaster, pointing it into the surrounding darkness. "Are you sure this plan will work?"

Rey and Ben both activated their own lightsabers in unison, standing tall like a tower of strength. The silence was deafening, hearts were racing as the realization hit. This was it, no second chances, no mistakes. They had to fight to stay alive.

Lurking in the dark, Snoke's footsteps were the only sound in the room. Stalking them like prey. Guards were closing in from every side. Weapons pointed to the opponent, everyone readied themselves for the inevitable. 

One shot was all it took, to launch the attack. The knights swung their lightsaber to block the guard's shots. Both sides crashed into each other, pouring all their strength into the attack. With a low hum, her saber pierced the guard's red armor, allowing Venra to break through the wall of defense. "Rey, go!"

Grabbing his wrist, Rey maneuvered Ben and herself past the guards and into the backroom. It was pitch dark, Rey felled Ben squish her hand a little tighter, before releasing it to defend himself against Snoke second line of defense. His personal guards looked daunting in their red armor. A shiver of déjà vu rolled over Rey as she could see Ben glancing at her from the corner off his eye. There was doubt back then, but this time she would trust him. She had to. Tightening her grip Rey launched the first blow, letting Ben follow her movements. Together they formed the perfect balance, his strength and sheer force paired with her agility and swiftness in perfect harmony.

Kylo blocked another opponent, his lightsaber hissing as the pressure increased. Grinding his teeth in frustration he searched for a weak spot. Rey's back was pressed against his, the humming of her lightsaber forming the song of war combined with her grunts. "Come out and fight you, coward!" She yelled out into the darkness.

With a shock, the force rippled through the floor, making everything shake for a moment. Kylo reached back to hold Rey's free hand, a confirmation that she was still there. He barely got a chance to grace against her palm, before she was violently ripped away. Flying across the room, Rey crashed into the wall. Her cry of pain was enough to send Kylo into a frenzy, cutting furiously through his growing number of opponent's. She scrambled to her feet, holding her lightsaber in two hands to minimize the shaking. The sounds of the fight were still there, but no matter where she turned she couldn't see anything beyond the black smoke. Opting to run for a moment, Rey stopped herself when she heard those distinctive footsteps. 

As he stepped out into the light, it was a sight that almost stopped your heart. Snoke's face resembling a decomposing corpse, his body hunched over and shriveled away. A personification of death. He glared at her with a menacing grin on his face that made her blood run cold, "We meet again, scavenger."

"Her name is Rey," a booming voice spit from behind Snoke. The old man peered over his shoulder to see his own apprentice standing there. Blood sticking his raven locks to his face brought shoulders heaving in exhausting. But his eyes burned a fire, unlike anything Snoke had ever seen.

His eyes were filled with hope, Rey could see it clear as day. A dainty smirk graced her lips, "And I'm not alone."

Snoke's eyes shift between the two, "Yes, perfect. Day and night, together as one." He activated his red lightsabers, fending off both attacks with ease. "The stronger darkness is, the stronger the light will become," he sings as he turns to take on Kylo head-on, tossing his strong blows aside like they were mere tabs. 

As he was exhausting his apprentice he dodged ever attack of Rey, often letting the two former Jedi run into each other. "The dark craves it, he needs it."

But whenever their eyes meet, he pulls them apart with the force. Refocusing their attacks on him. The shriveled man glided through their defenses like he was a puppeteer, pulling their strings. "The more you deny him light, the more he will long for her." He pulled them apart once again, placing himself between Kylo and Rey as he stalked up to the young women 

"It's pathetic really, because if the light dims." With a flick of his finger Rey's arm cracks backward, flinging her lightsaber from her grip.

"He'll only feel the darkness," Snoke hisses as he holds her own lightsaber pointing it to her chest before he brings it crashing down with all his strength.

In a last defense, Rey holds out her hands, it shouldn't end, not like this. 

As the lightsaber crashes against her hands, the energy dissolves, rushing through the Jedi veins. Her skin was on fire, her breath ragged. Rey couldn't hold this much longer, she could feel the power cutting into her flesh. "Ben, help!" She cried out through the force in one last attempt, a plea for help. 

Dark brown eyes dilated as they heard the plea loud and clear, a plea from the angel who had saved him so many times, who seemed so untouchable, yet looked so vulnerable at this moment. And she used his name, the name he was born with. 

A crimson red lightsaber shot through the chest, making Rey tumble back in shock. The marble floor was ice cold against her scorned palms. Her lightsaber fell from Snoke hands as Ben's red lightsaber pierced his chest. "Why won't you die!" Ben grunted as pushed the sword further into his master's chest. Rey's eyes flicked to her own lightsaber, shaking hands reaching towards it. With one last look at Ben, she made up her mind and activated her sword.

Blue and red mixed as the two lightsabers pierced the Supreme Leaders chest. The old man grunted, almost laughingly, before he was finally put out of his misery.

"Rey, are you okay?" Ben knelt down beside her, taking her blistering hands into his own. They were glowing hot, burning his own hands, but he didn't let her go.   
Pleading eyes looked up at him as her lips quivered, "Is it over." A hand graced her cheek, Ben smiled at her in the most genuine way she had ever seen. "Yes, it over Rey."

Rey launched herself at Ben, flinging her arms around his shoulder. Tears of relieving rolled down her cheeks as he stroked her hair.

The rest of the group busted through the door, shockingly taking in the scene. The room was filled with the bodies of the guards and in one final string of light lay the body of Snoke. Beside it sat the two lovers, united as one, finally free of this war. 

Finn and Poe wanted to run up to Rey, make sure she was okay, but were both stopped by Venra. "Let them have a moment for themselves, they can finally together."

"Out of all the people, you were the last I'd expected to be okay with this." Poe poked. A sly grin played upon her lips as Venra turned around, "I'll have serious chat with him, about how he has to treat my sister right later. But first, we have to bring down an Order."

Finn looked over his shoulder one last time, realizing how peaceful Ben looked with Rey, "Wait, don't we need them for that?"

"They'll come back, they always do."


End file.
